Closure
by arrandomness
Summary: A short little one-shot set a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts, telling the lives of several of Harry's friends and giving, as the title suggests, closure.


Closure

Something I whipped up one night a few years ago when I was bored. Be glad I didn't post it when I wrote it; it's proofread and much better now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Tom the Bartender set out glasses of pumpkin juice on all of the tables in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry Potter had sent him an owl the other day requesting a table for 40. Rather than doing that, however, he had sent Harry his owl back requesting a list of names. He would close down his pub that night to anyone not on that list. Now he was setting up.<p>

Just the, Harry Potter himself walked through the door. "Good evening, Tom," he said. "I know I'm early. Do you need any help?"

"Harry Potter, you are too kind. You must sit down and relax. I would be so guilty if I made you work. You are as important as Minister Shacklebolt these days."

"That doesn't matter to me. I'm not a god or anything," Harry argued. "Please let me do someth—I've got it! How about I get my House Elf here to help you?"

"That would be…acceptable," Tom agreed.

"Kreacher!" Harry called into the pub.

An elf appeared in the middle of the room. He had white hair on top of his head and in his ears, and was wearing a sheet like a loincloth around his waist and a large locket around his neck.

"Yes, Master Harry?" he croaked. He sounded like a bullfrog.

"Kreacher, this is Tom. He is helping me set up for a party tonight. I need you to go help him with whatever he needs, ok?

"Anything for you, Master Harry," said Kreacher.

As Tom and Kreacher finished last minute preparations, Harry went over the guest list one more time. After a while, they started arriving.

The first to come were Ron and Hermione, who were now dating. They were followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, George and Ginny. Then came Percy's friend Aubrey. Following her was Hagrid. Then the rest poured in in succession. Luna Lovegood and the Patil twins. Lavender, Dean, Seamus and Michael Corner, who was holding hands with Cho Chang. Dennis Creevey preceded Bill, Fleur, and the three Gryffindor Chasers from Harry's first year: Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Oliver Wood followed them. Neville Longbottom came in hand-in-hand with Hannah Abbot, and Ernie MacMillan and Justing Finch-Fletchley came next. Finally cam the rest of the Order and the Hogwarts teachers: McGonagall, Sprout, Slughorn, Kingsley, and some more.

Once everyone was inside, Tom shut the door and everyone started mingling. Tom and Kreacher were filling drink orders, and Harry was looking around at everyone with a sense of complacency, seeing everyone happy and laughing.

After about an hour, Harry yelled to the room, "Quiet please!" and the noise stopped at once. "I would like to make a few announcements," he continued. "First of all, I am pleased to tell you that the last of Lord Voldemort's –" (many people winced at the name) "—Death Eaters have been rounded up and put into Azkaban and are awaiting trial. The Dementors have also returned to our side, though there are Perpetual Patronuses (newly discovered by our very own Hermione Granger) patrolling the boundaries, just in case.

There was a round of applause for Hermione and the Ministry.

Harry kept speaking. "The second thing I have to say is less cheery. Had the Wizarding World not been in such a dismal state, this would have been done much earlier, but we need to dedicate a moment of silence to those who bravely gave their lives in the war against Voldemort. Everyone lapsed into silence, Harry thinking particularly of Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, and Dobby the House Elf.

After the silence, Harry said, "The last piece of information has to do with Hogwarts School, and I will let Headmistress Minerva McGonagall give you the news."

Professor McGonagall cam toward Harry and all eyes turned to her. "First of all," she began, "Let me thank everyone who came to fight to protect Hogwarts School. If you hadn't the school would still be at the mercy of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We have now repaired all damage done to the school, save the so-called Room of Requirement. A careless student used an irreversible curse on it, and the unique spells broke. We are all devastated to see such a brilliant piece of magic retired.

"Hogwarts will reopen this September. All students who attended or should have attended last year are invited back to re-do the year they missed. We will also invite the new eleven-year-olds, so that this year's First Year class will be about double the size it normally is. We will pay for anyone who needs financial aid in buying supplies that were lost or destroyed this year. We will also help those whose vaults in Gringotts cannot be reached due to reconstruction." Everyone looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione, all of whom turned red. "There may be a bit of a difficulty in obtaining wands, however, as Mister Ollivander is still recovering. That is all."

"Thanks, Professor," said Harry. "You may return to your mingling now." Several people chuckled.

Harry went to find Ron and Hermione. When he found them, he asked what their plans were.

"Well," said Hermione, "We both decided to go back and finish our Seventh Year and Hogwarts. Then I'm going to apply for a job in Magical Law Enforcement. I want to give Muggle-borns and House Elves and Goblins more freedom."

"And I'm going to work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with George," said Ron. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll go back to Hogwarts, too. And them I'm going to apply to be an Auror," said Harry. He reminisced with his friends for a while, then turned to talk to other people.

He found Dean and Luna sitting at a table together drinking Butterbeer. They had tried dating for a few weeks, but it had not felt right. They were now the best of friends, and a finer pair could not be found anywhere.

He caught up with his old Quidditch team. Oliver was still playing for Puddlemere United. Angelina was helping George cope with losing Fred, and helping him out at the joke shop. Alicia was playing Quidditch for England, and Katie Bell was working for the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

Everyone seemed to be moving on from what had happened a few months before. As Harry looked around, he couldn't help but feel that this, a huge family, was what his life had been missing for the last seventeen years. And now he had it, and he was happy.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Reviews would be greatly appreciated! I hope you liked it!<p> 


End file.
